Unwanted Visitors
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when Alice has a vision of the Volturi returning? What is it they want this time? And what happens if a new member of the Volturi takes interest in Bella?....
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer)**

BPOV

Renesmee came bounding in, a big smile on her face.

"Mom! I had a really nice dream about me, you and Dad!" Everyone looked up, interested.

"Really, would you like to show me?" I asked. I loved seeing Renesmee's dreams, as I can't dream anymore. She pressed her warm palm to my cheek. Images of our faces flashed up, we were all hunting together. She had caught her first grizzly bear, Emmett's favourite. She told me in her thoughts about how she wanted to be able to catch one someday, and maybe Emmett could be the one to give her tips.

"Yes, maybe someday Emmett will do that." I giggled. Emmett's head shot up.

"What will I do?" he boomed.

"Teach me how to hunt grizzlies!" Renesmee squealed. Emmett's face lit up.

"Well, it's the weekend, so why not start now?" he said enthusiastically. I glanced at Edward, he gave a nod of approval.

"Yeah, go ahead." I sighed. Renesmee squealed as Emmett shot out of the door and raced her to the forest. Charlie was visiting today, so I went into the kitchen and raided the cupboard to fix him something to eat. I eventually found the ingredients to spaghetti bolognese by tracking the scents. I tipped the minced beef into the pan, grinding it up so it broke down. The aroma that came from the cooking meat would normally make any human's stomach rumble, but to me it wasn't pleasant despite the traces of blood in the meat. I tipped the sauce onto the meat once it had cooked, then poured some boiling water into another saucepan for the pasta. I tipped a small portion of it in and waited. I heard a loud knock on the door. I raced there at vampire speed, and opened it warily. The wind blew his scent in, but I hunted earlier this morning so I was fine.

"Hey Charlie." I cheered.

"Hi Bella." he grumbled whilst examining my clothes.

"Did Alice get to you again? She sure does love clothes, the ones she's chosen look great on you." he muttered. I heard Alice giggle from upstairs, not audible to Charlie's ears. I heard the timer go for the spaghetti.

"You're dinner's ready, just sit on the sofa and I'll bring you a tray."

"Okay." he replied. I served up his dinner, and put it on a tray. I brought it in and set it on Charlie's lap. He looked at it warily, as if I was trying to poison him. Everyone felt awkward, Charlie was especially ever since he learnt there were things he didn't know about in the world. And how it involved us. When he was happy, he tucked in. I heard a shriek from upstairs, it was Alice. All of us vampires' eyes widened. Especially Edward, he knew what Alice was thinking.

"Everyone upstairs. Now." Carlisle ordered. Charlie looked up from his dinner anxiously.

"Oh, it's nothing Charlie, just family business." Carlisle said, hoping to reassure him. Charlie nodded, and went back to his meal. Renesmee and Emmett came through the door. Renesmee ran over Charlie and kissed his cheek. Charlie smiled.

"Renesmee, you stay down and keep Charlie company. Emmett, we are having a family discussion upstairs." Carlisle repeated. Emmett nodded, raising his eyebrows. Edward took my hand, and led me upstairs. Alice was still frozen, her face shocked.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, worried. Alice turned to me, still holding her facial expression.

"The Volturi." she gasped.

APOV

I was rifling through my clothes when I saw it. Clear as anything. I saw the dark billowing cloaks. I shrieked. Everything went quiet downstairs. What did they want? We'd told them what Renesmee really was, we'd declined their offers inviting us to join them by the throne. I heard conversation downstairs. Carlisle wanted a family discussion. I stood frozen, I couldn't move. I heard quick footsteps up the stairs. Everyone came in, worried about what I'd just seen.

"Alice, what is it?" Bella asked. I turned to her, my face still not moving until I spoke.

"The Volturi." I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer)**

BPOV

Even though I had vampire strength, my legs seemed to turn to jelly. I collapsed on the floor. Why were the Volturi coming back? They'd caused us enough trouble already. I sobbed, no tears trickling down my face. Edward knelt down and ran a hand up and down my back. I composed myself, and stood back up.

"Alice, what do they want?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end. Alice's face was normal now, but she still looked worried. She closed her eyes.

"I-I don't know. But your face keeps flashing up. Just _you_, but I don't know why. It's like they want you for something. But what?" she mumbled. I took in a breath I didn't need.

"So they don't want Renesmee?" I squeaked. Alice shook her head.

"Why do they want Bella? She already declined a place with them." Esme asked innocently. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they want to ask her again, but there is another reason. I can't see" Alice muttered. Jasper wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"We leave her now, we can't keep asking all these questions." Jasper ordered. Everyone sighed in defeat. We went back downstairs in silence. Charlie was talking to Renesmee, who was sitting on his lap playing with her bronze curls. Charlie looked up.

"Hey Bells, what was that all about?" Charlie asked. I looked to Carlisle.

"We just had something …urgent to sort out." Carlisle answered. I smiled at him, I didn't know what I would have said to Charlie. 'Oh Charlie, there is this whole group of Italian vampires coming for me, they tried to kill Renesmee last time.' Of course I couldn't say that! Charlie nodded, and then went back to chatting to Renesmee. Alice trudged down the stairs, a sullen look on her face. Jasper followed soon after.

"I think I'd better go now, thanks for the dinner Bells. It was great." Charlie grumbled. I nodded, and then went to open the door. I think I did it a bit fast, and Charlie stared at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, how did you do that?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Get to the door so fast."

"I don't know, see you then, bye!" I said, half leading him out of the door. He smiled back to me, and then drove off in his police car. The others were looking at me, surprised that I forgot to cover up my vampire speed when around humans.

"Bella, love, you need to be more careful." Edward said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just too easy to be myself around Charlie, he's my Dad."

"Yes, well be more careful." Rosalie snapped. Edward growled at her. I sniffed, and sat on the sofa. What were we going to do about the Volturi? Just sit back and wait for their arrival, or run? Alice suddenly gasped again, Edward growled. He'd heard what she was thinking, and I'm sure it wasn't good. There was more information, why they wanted _me _specifically, and how they would get me.

APOV

I saw Bella collapse in my peripheral vision, dry-sobbing. She stood up after a while.

"Alice, what do they want?" she asked shakily. I closed my eyes, trying concentrate on the vision as much as I could. I was starting to get a headache.

"I-I don't know. But your face keeps flashing up. Just _you_, but I don't know why. It's like they want you for something. But what?" I mumbled. I heard Bella take a breath, though she didn't need it.

"So they don't want Renesmee?" she squeaked. I shook my head.

"Why do they want Bella? She already declined a place with them." Esme asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think they want to ask her again, but there is another reason. I can't see" I mumbled. I felt Jasper put his arms around me.

"We leave her now, we can't keep asking all these questions." Jasper ordered. Everyone sighed and went downstairs. Jasper took my hands and sat me down on the floor.

"Alice, you take this slowly, ok?"

"Yes." I nodded. It all became clearer now. There was another member now, he had short black hair, and crimson eyes. The Volturi were discussing him, one of them said the new member was called Adriano. Adriano had said his special power was being able to hypnotize people. They were talking about how they could use Adriano to hypnotize Bella into joining the Volturi. They showed Adriano a vision of Bella, he had liked her and was VERY interested in her, he wanted her to stand by him as his wife. I dragged my nails along the floor, getting powder from the tiles. Jasper shook me.

"Alice, what have you seen?" he asked, panicked.

"There is a new member of the Volturi called Adriano. His special gift is hypnotism, the Volturi are planning to use that gift on Bella, to make her join them. Adriano is also interested in Bella becoming his wife…" I mumbled. Jasper gasped.

"We need to tell Edward and Bella." he muttered. I nodded.

"Yes, but just let me get more information."

"He'll read your mind, there's no point." Jasper announced. I got up, and trudged down the stairs. Charlie was still here, so I had to do this at human speed. Edward met my eye, knowing that I'd found something out. Charlie eventually left and there was some drama about Bella moving too fast. I tried to block my thoughts from Edward when the Volturi made a decision. They were on their way now, and they were going to get here in a few days! I gasped. Edward rifled through my mind and found what he had been looking for. He roared. Bella's head snapped up, fear creeping over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I had no idea what Alice had seen, but I knew it was not good.

"Alice. What else have you seen?" I asked, my voice trembling. Alice's head turned to me, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Bella. They'll be here in a few days." she replied. I gulped.

"What do they want me for?" I questioned, I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"They have recruited a new member called Adriano. His power is hypnotism. The Volturi want him to use his gift to get you on their side, maybe all of us if they are greedy. Adriano also has taken a big interest in you, he wants you to be his, to marry you." she mumbled. Edward roared yet again, kicking the wall.

"Edward." Esme said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and ran over to me. He pushed me against the wall, it buckled beneath us. He kissed me, like he would never see me again. I was thinking about the hypnotism gift when I remembered something. I had a mental shield that would protect me from this.

"Edward, remember I have a mental shield? I can cover us all up from the hypnotism!" I shrieked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hypnotism can be a mental power, but it is usually a physical power. You can't control your body from moving itself to do whatever the person with the gift wants you to." Jasper announced.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"When I was working with the newborns in my earlier years, I think I might possibly have come across Adriano when he was a newborn. His hypnotism worked on everyone. He ran away, but I never thought he would be one to join the Volturi." Jasper reminisced. Oh my god… there was no way out of this now.

"Well, what do we do then?" I sighed.

"We see what happens, or we can always try to kill them!" Emmett chuckled, though nobody was finding anything funny at this moment in time. No-one knew what to do.

"We will just have to keep declining their offers." Carlisle mumbled. I had a sudden twist in my stomach when I remembered that Adriano had a thing for me.

"Edward, what if he hypnotises me into marrying him?" I cried. Edward bit his lip; he didn't know what he would do.

"Well, we come to that _if_ it happens." he growled.

"I don't see it happening; it's not set in stone." Alice said in a trance like state. I sighed in relief and burrowed into Edward's chest.

"You do know if he does hypnotise me, I'm not aware that I love him. I'm definitely 100% aware that I love _you_! Not some other vampire, _you_." I muttered.

"I know." he mumbled into my hair.

EPOV

There. BAM. I saw everything in Alice's head. Some creepy Italian hypnotiser was trying to steal away _my _wife. I couldn't lose Bella; she was one of two people I lived for. The other Renesmee. If she left me, I would think about killing myself, but Renesmee…

Renesmee would be fine come to think of it. Rosalie was there to look after her. But I couldn't bring myself to think that again. Bella looked shocked when Alice shrieked. There was conversation, and when I couldn't bring myself to think about another man taking away my Bella, I kicked the wall as hard as I could. I left a massive dent in it, but that still didn't calm me down.

"Edward." Esme said, trying to calm me down. I turned to Bella, and I felt a sudden urge to kiss her. I leapt at her, and pushed her against the wall. I kissed her like it was the last time I would.HeH e


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Edward stepped away.

"Sorry Bella." he said sheepishly. I kissed him on the cheek for an answer.

"So, how do we prepare, Carlisle?" Esme asked. Carlisle put his face in his hands and sighed.

"I don't know." he mumbled. Everyone looked at each other. We were all uneasy, Carlisle was our leader and he had no idea of what we could do. There was no way out now.

"Why don't we just fight them?" Emmett boomed.

"That would get us _all_ killed." Carlisle declared. Emmett looked down at the floor.

"We'll just have to face them, and see if Bella can make her shield protect against hypnotism. I don't know how she'll practise; there is only one vampire who can hypnotise, and that's Adriano." Jasper ordered.

"Well, isn't there any way I can practise?" I asked, hoping there was a way out of this.

"No, but if you stand in the background and try to manipulate your shield you might be able to control the hypnotism." Jasper replied.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning." Alice said suddenly, to everyone's surprise.

"They're travelling faster than I thought." she added. It was 1:45pm. We had to get ready.

"We should all hunt, that will give us more energy if the worst comes to the worst." Carlisle commanded. We all agreed and set out the door.

Emmett caught his usual, a grizzly bear, Edward a mountain lion. I hadn't gotten a favourite yet, but I did rather like mountain lion. After we had all hunted we went back to the house. It was now 8:20pm. We only had a few hours left. Carlisle called Jacob; we needed someone to look after her during all of this. Jacob offered to help, along with the pack, but we declined. This was our fight. I spent most of the night pacing up and down the stairs at vampire speed. Jasper sent out calming vibes, but none of them seemed to affect me. As the sun rose, we all decided to go out to the field where we previously encountered the Volturi, where we were secluded.

CPOV

For once in the whole of my existence, I felt that I was letting my family down. I didn't know what to do to help. Everyone stared at me, expecting me to say something. But I didn't know what to say. I put my face in my hands.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

**(A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

We came to the field where we had previously encountered the Volturi. Everyone was pacing around.

"How long, Alice?" I asked. Alice closed her eyes.

"Five minutes." she mumbled. Everyone got into a protective stance in front of me. We waited, and finally saw two infamous figures in the billowing cloaks emerge from the forest. I bared my teeth. I could see the new member, Adriano. He was gazing at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. I prepared my shield, it was flexible. I noticed that the other figure was Aro. They came closer. Adriano looked like a typical Italian. He had tanned skin and dark hair. He had red eyes, like Aro. I flexed my shield, tensing up. Adriano did not lift his gaze off of me. He was trying to hypnotise me. I looked away, shuddering.

"Aro. Why do you want Bella?" Carlisle ordered. Aro put his frail hand on Adriano's shoulder.

"You can ask Adriano that, Carlisle." Aro smirked. Edward snarled.

"We know why. I don't want to marry him, I love Edward." I snapped. Adriano's face fell a bit, but I didn't care.

"Well, not only that, but we would like to invite you again, to join us." Aro explained. I glared back at him.

"I don't want to." I mumbled. Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Well, I don't suppose I need to ask you anyway. I have a handy addition to the family. He has a very special gift, it works on everyone." Aro laughed. I tensed up.

"Hypnotism." Esme sighed. Adriano nodded.

"Work your magic, Adriano." Aro commanded. Adriano took a deep breath, and stared into my eyes. I could feel as though a magnet had been turned on, dragging me toward Adriano, but I fought against the force. I didn't use my shield. Adriano's face scrunched up, concentrating harder. I giggled. He couldn't do it. Aro roared.

"Amazing." exclaimed Jasper in awe. "You are immune to hypnotism Bella, it must be a part of your gift!"

I turned round to Edward, who was smiling at me. Adriano and Aro's faces were sullen. Aro's little helper wasn't any use.

"Bella. I love you." Adriano mumbled. I laughed.

"Well, I don't love you, so give up." I sighed. Adriano looked at his feet. I felt an itsy bit sorry for him. He obviously hadn't found a soul-mate, and I wasn't going to let it be me. Adriano's head shot up, he stared at Emmett, who stared back. Oh god. Emmett started walking towards me, possessed. He grabbed my arms. Adriano smiled, his plan was working. He could just get Emmett to pass me right over to him. Edward and Jasper jumped at Emmett, who swatted them away with one arm. I searched into the core of my body, feeling as if something was reaching out. It stretched out and seemed to push Emmett away. WOW. I could fight the force of physical hypnotism attacking other people! The hand kept Emmett still, stopping him from being controlled by Adriano. I smiled smugly, putting my hands on my hips. Rosalie slapped Emmett, who snapped out of his trance. I noticed suddenly that everyone was now staring at me with wide eyes. They knew I had another special power. I was immune to hypnotism, and I could protect others from it too! I ran to Edward and hugged him, he kissed my hair. Then I remembered that this would anger Adriano even more, so I stopped. I was right. Adriano launched himself at Edward. Aro knew this was dangerous for him, so he ran into the trees, probably returning to Volterra. Edward bit a chunk of flesh out of Adriano's torso. Carlisle did not stop him, like he had when Edward was about to rip James apart. He just stood there and watched, with sorrowful eyes. Though he hated killing any living creature, he knew this had to be done. Adriano's limbs were crawling everywhere, the eyes on his dismembered head looking around. Alice produced a lighter from her pocket, Rosalie and Esme gathered some dry grass, leaves and sticks. Emmett and Jasper threw the limbs onto the make-do fuel. Alice tossed the lighter onto the bed of leaves. The limbs grew still, and were reduced to a pile of sparkly ashes. I was in Edward's arms the whole time, vaguely remembering when Edward had killed Victoria. When we had scattered the ashes around the field, we went back home. Jacob was just watching Renesmee eat some pizza. She had a look of disgust on her face. She preferred blood. She saw me, and ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" she yelped. I giggled, and picked her up. It was late, she had to go to bed. I took her to her room, closing her thick curtains. I tucked her up, and turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway. I put a finger to my lips, and crept out, closing the door silently. I led Edward into the kitchen, were there was no-one to be seen.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." Edward said, taking my face into his hands. We stood there, gazing into each others eyes for a few moments. Then he pulled my face to his. He kissed me passionately, but we were interrupted by Emmett. It was funny how he was always around when I and Edward were showing our love in some way.

"Oops. Sorry guys." Emmett boomed, closing the door. Me and Edward laughed, it would be the same for eternity.

**A.N- There's the end to my story, hope everyone liked it! Please review!**


End file.
